xfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament Creation
'1. Starting the Creation Process' Access the tournaments index page and select the Create Tournament option at the top right. '2. Game Selection' Select the game title desired for the tournament you will be hosting. If you don't see your desired game title, please send a request to tournaments@xfire.com. '3. Tournament Details' Tournament Title: The name of your tournament. Please keep this simple, don't inlcude info such as team sizes and game being played. Tournament Logo: Upload your very own logo. Description: Input general tournament information such as prizing details. The more info you enter the less questions you will have to answer as the tournament progress so be as detailed as possible. Rules and Regulations: Round times, map types, other game rules and general tournament rules go here. Again, leave as much detail as possible. Tournament Listing: A public tournament may be seen on the tournament index while a private tournament will not. Enrollment: An open tournament may be enrolled by any Xfire user. An invite only tournament requires an invitation from the tournament host or a tournament admin. Region: Selecting anything but "All" will limit what region filter your tournament will appear in the tournament index. Hub: A tournament hub will list only a specific set of tournaments designated for a given hub by a community or publisher. To apply for your own hub please contact tournaments@xfire.com. '4. Tournament Setup' Competition Type: Single or double elimination are currently available with round robin and swiss style tournament formats to be added at a later time. For more info on competition types please view the Brackets section Organizing Teams and Players: Select the total amount and size of teams allowed in your tournament. Tournament Start Time and Date: Select the date and time you want your tournament to start. Once the designated time is reached, tournament entry is closed and the tournament host or admins may seed the brackets. Check In: If your tournament start date is at a later time, and you want teams to confirm their presence shortly before the start date, you may opt to require a check in and designated the windo for that check in period. Score Reporting Window: Designate the amount of time an opposing team has to report a score once the first team reports theirs. If only one team reports a score, that score is recorded once the time you have designated expires '5. Match Setup' This tab will include game specific fields such as game type, maps, etc. '6. Prizing' Enter any amount of prizes in the form of products or cash. If no prize is being offered up, the fields may be removed completely. '7. Promote Tournament' If you are hosting a public tournament you will receive a unique URL that you may use to promote your tournament by copying and pasting to various social media platforms, community sites, etc. If the tournament is set to private, you will see a field where you may enter the Xfire usernames for the participants you would like to invite to your tournament. That concludes tournament creation. Please proceed to Tournament Managment to find out more about managing and running your tournament.